


Of All the Multiverses

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek 2016 [6]
Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry's had rough patches in life, but he's got a life cut out for him. A husband that would do anything for him and two boys with a third on the way. It's more hectic than ever





	

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic Life

And please don't tell me  
That I'm dreaming  
Cause all I ever wanted was to  
Dream another sunset with you  
If I roll over when it's over  
I'll take this Cali sunrise with me  
And wake up with the fondest memories

 

It had been a while since Barry's twin's father passed. It had been a while since Len visited to help Barry deal with it and the twins. It had been a couple months since their wedding. And it had been a couple weeks since Barry found out he was pregnant again. He had yet to tell his alpha, waiting for the right moment. 

It had come when the kids were at school and both Barry and Len were off for the day. Captain Cold switched sides shortly after they got engaged, the best present Barry received. They were walking down by the pier, Len's hand unconsciously rubbing Barry's belly. It's said an alphas body know before their mind when their mates expecting. They'd stop to look over the beach, Barry smiling and humming as they walked.

"You seem extra happy today? Especially for Caitlin banning you from Flash work. Did she ever give you a reason?"

"Yep." He said, leaning against Len's shoulder. "I'll give you three guesses."

"Um…we're going on our honeymoon finally."

"Nope." Barry sang.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Ding ding we have a winner!" Barry called out, Len looking at him with a wide smile.

"Are you being serious Scarlet."

"Yep, there's a little Snart growing in me. Your body seemed to already notice. I've seen you cleaning more and fluffing my pillows."

"Being a good mate." Len said, leaning over and catching Barry's lips. "How far?"

"A month or so, Caitlin found it and banned me." Barry said as they walked onto the beach. 

"I want you to know, I'm totally gonna be a hands on dad."

"Really now."

"Like if the baby needs a bottle in the middle of the night, I will totally keep your side of the bed warm until you get back." Barry playfully slapped Len.

"Asshole." He laughed, but stopped when his stomach flipped. Leaning over he vomited into the sand. Len patted his back.

"I got you, it's okay." Len cooed, Barry standing up slowly.

"It's okay, just morning sickness." Barry said, wiping his mouth.

"You want to go home and lay down?"

"I want lunch, plus the kids will be out soon so we have to pick them up."

"Alright, you take it easy."

"I'll be fine Len, it isn't my first pregnancy."

"With me it is. My child will probably put you through hell."

"As long as you are here I'll be fine." Barry smiled, pulling Len down on the beach to cuddle. The older man pulled Barry on top of him, hands wrapping around his waist. 

"Can I marry you again?"

"That can be arranged." Barry said, kissing Len.

"Get a room!" Someone yelled, the duo looking to see Cisco and Lisa walking down the beach.

"Shut it Ramon." Len said, Barry smiling. "I'm becoming a dad again." He said, Lisa slapping her hands together, excited to become an aunt again. 

 

It's been five years since that day and the twins are in middle school, Michael not even in kindergarten. He's really shy, always clinging to his parents. He currently was asleep on Barry's shoulder, Len cooking as Barry read off a recipe, patting Michael on the head.

"So the gangs coming back from the Waverider."

"Bringing any souvenirs for the kids?"

"Well, they aren't exactly done. Why don't you lay Michael down for a nap. This isn't talk with him around." 

"Okay." Barry mumbled, taking his son into his room, laying his down A and covered him up. He snuck out and back into the kitchen. "So what are they doing back here?"

"They need help…Captain Cold's help." Barry's eyes dropped. Len had promised that that life was done with. He'd stay home with their kids while the Flash fought off the basic criminal.

"Do you want to do it?"

"If it's a must, but-." Len was cut off by Barry turning and leaving to his son's room. Len followed, calling his husbands name. The younger sat on his son's bed, looking down at the one thing they had done perfect together. He didn't want Len to go because he didn't want to tell his boys again why they don't have a daddy. Arms wrapped around him, Len leaning on his shoulder. "You're not subtle. I've noticed the no heats and that no pills have been taken for weeks. Plus I saw the positive pregnancy test in the bathroom trash. When were you planning to tell me you're pregnant again?"

"Soon…Michaels not that old yet." Barry said as he brushed his bangs off.

"Which is why I declined to help the Legends and sent a friend in my place. I needed to be here for my boys…and maybe a little princess of my own?" Len said, hand moving to Barry's belly.

"I'm going to have ten kids before we're done." Barry chuckled, Michael's eyes opening a crack, staring up at his dad.

"Lunch?" He mumbled, holding his arms out. Barry smiled and picked him up, Len taking him from his hands.

"I'll set the table. You call and tell Caitlin you can't help out for a bit."

"Already did." Barry said, following his husband. "Oh and Mick's coming over soon with L.J. Amaya is still on the Waverider still?"

"I don't understand why he named the kid after me." Len said, Michael resting on his daddy's shoulder.

"Same reason you named Michael after him, I know it wasn't after Rip."

"Do you remember everything I tell you?"

"It's my job." Barry smiled, Len leaning over and kissing him on the lips. Michael just watched, grabbing his fathers shirt. Not a second later he cheated into tears as he was scared when the fire alarm went off, the food burning. Barry took Michael into his arms, Len grabbing the extinguisher Mick had gotten them. Barry bounced his baby and laughed at Len extinguish the fire. 

He was glad he got this man in his life…hoping any other Barry Allen in the multiverse got this chance.


End file.
